


Pouty McPouty face

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mick gets pouty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Mick gets pouty when Len and Barry have fun without him





	

"I'm not pouty or pouting as you and Snart put it." Mick is huffing, actually huffing and Barry has the urge to run over to him and pinch his cheeks.

He's cute when he pouts.

He's standing against the wall of their apartment and his arms are over his chest, the heat gun rested on the table next to Len's cold gun and Barry's speedster suit. Barry had gotten home not too long ago from a night of patrolling and Len had followed not too long after; after all, his night had been thwarted by the flash. 

"Oh _Mick_ you are pouting." Len drawls. He moves from next to Barry and stands in front of Mick. He pulls the other man's arms down to his sides and places a kiss on his lips. Mick leans into it, the coolness that Len always seems to radiate mixes with the heat of the apartment, the heat of Mick's body. He moves forward, pulling Len's body close to his. Len smirks into the kiss, only to pull back and push him away. "I think it's cute when you pout. It's such a rare phenom that I can't quite get over sometimes." 

Barry let's out a booming laugh. His eyes twinkling with fondness at his partners and Mick hates it sometimes.

Mick rolls his eyes. "Screw you, no, screw you both."

"You already do that Rory." Barry chides. "On a daily basis I might add. But maybe it was him and me screwing that made you pout. Right?"

In all fairness, Mick was out with Hartley and Axel when Barry got home and Len was bored waiting on him to get back. Barry needed to distract him. Well, not needed but wanted to. 

Mick sighs. "I mean you _could_ have waited for me and it did seem like the two of you were having fun." 

Barry blushes slightly. "We... did. And I'm sorry Micky that we didn't include you. But we are more than willing to make it up to you tonight if you want us to." Barry winks and that pout turns into a smirk. 

"I want you both to make it up to me tonight." 

He walks closer, pulling them both into his chest and kissing them, first Barry and then Len. 

"I so very much want that." 


End file.
